Family Tree
by gleek.me
Summary: It's family history month at Klaine's daughter Elizabeth's school, and she's given a family tree project. Daddy!Klaine... Warnings: Slight mentions of Finn... read cautiously...


**Greetings Friends... **

**Disclaimer: Nope. I wish. Must I say more?**

* * *

"Dad!" Elizabeth squealed**,** running out of the classroom to Blaine who stood waiting with the other parents. Her red curls were in a messy pony tail, hair coming free and falling in front of her eyes as she jumped to a stop in front of Blaine.

"Guess what!" she said.

"You made a new friend?" Blaine tried.

Elizabeth just shook her head.

"You saw a real-live unicorn?"

"I wish..." she giggled, taking Blaine's hand as they started walking out to the car. "But no." she sighed, dramatically.

"Okay, I give up**,**" Blaine said**,** opening the car door for Elizabeth, before getting in on the other side.

"It's family history month at school and I have to make a family tree!" she explained eagerly.

"Sounds like a lot of fun**,**" Blaine smiled at her through the rear-view mirror.

Elizabeth nodded and hummed in agreement**,** "Do you think you and Daddy could help me?"

"Of course**,**" Blaine said, stopping at a red light and turning to the back and adding, "We can even do it with pink markers."

"Yay!" Elizabeth smiled.

Later that night after Elizabeth helped Blaine get dinner started, Kurt got home.

"I'm home!" he called out, dropping his keys on the table and taking off his shoes.

"Daddy!" Elizabeth came running into the front hall, "I have to make a family tree for school! Dad said you two would help me."

"Of course we will," Kurt said, walking to the kitchen. Elizabeth followed him, stopping in the door way.

"Lizzie, go wash up for dinner."

"Okay."

Kurt grinned, coming up behind Blaine and wrapping his arms around his waist, head resting on his shoulder, "What's for dinner?"

"Just some baked Chicken and potatoes."

Kurt hummed, "Smells amazing"

Blaine turned from where he was cutting peppers for a salad. Kurt's hands fell to Blaine's hips, as he leaned down to kiss him gently.

"Is Kate home?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. She's down in her room**,**" Blaine said.

"Do you need any help finishing dinner?" Kurt asked.

"Actually**,** I just need to finish the salad and it'll be ready."

"Okay. I'll go get Kate," Kurt pecked Blaine's lips once more before going down the hall and downstairs to find their daughter.

* * *

The next day after work Kurt took Elizabeth to the craft store to get supplies for the project. They got two poster boards, a 64 pack of Crayola crayons, the neon pack of sharpies, 3 packs of glittery alphabet stickers, photo paper, and some stickers (trees, flowers, hearts, families). When they got home Blaine helped them lay everything out on the dining room table.

"Okay**,**" Kurt said, picking up a pencil and paper. "Let's start Dad's side."

"Alright. There's me and Cooper. His fiancée, Lilly. My Mum and Dad..."

After about an hour they had up to Elizabeth's Great Grandparents on both sides finished. Complete with full names, death and/or birth dates, and pictures.

"Miss. Morley's going to love this**,**" Elizabeth ginned, sticking a pink sparkly _e_ at the end of "My Family Tree," which was at the top of the poster.

Kurt and Blaine both nodded, gluing down a picture of Kate.

"How far back do you need?" Blaine asked.

"Um. I don't know it didn't say**,**" Elizabeth said, brow furrowing as she looked for a purple exclamation point.

"We'll probably stop after another generation or so**,**" Kurt said, writing down another few names on the pad of paper he had in his hands.

* * *

Over the next week, Elizabeth spent all of her free time practicing her presentation for her stuffed animals, and memorizing who was whosebrother, who got remarried, and how certain people died.

When the day came for everyone to present their family tree**,** all of the parents were invited. Kurt and Blaine took off work and found themselves standing in the back with the other parents.

Elizabeth's name was called and she made her way to the front of the classroom, where Miss. Morley helped her hold the poster board to the chalk board with magnets.

"Hi." Elizabeth smiled, straightening her pink skirt. "This is me." She pointed to the picture of herself in the center at the bottom. "My sister, Kate, and our dads Kurt and Blaine." She moved her hand along the well-decorated paper as she spoke, stopping to say a birth year, or interesting fact about a certain person.

"My Grandma Elizabeth died when my Daddy was 8 so I never got to meet her, but I've seen pictures and this one's my favorite**,**" Elizabeth pointed to a picture of Kurt's mum smiling in a park, the sun setting behind her. "I was named after her**,**" she said proudly.

"My Grandpa Burt got remarried to my Grandma Carole when my Daddy was in high school,"

Her hand moved to the picture of a 19-year-old boy in a football jersey, but stopped. Elizabeth looked at the picture hard for a moment, she felt a lump in her throat like she was going to cry and quickly swallowed. Pointing instead to a picture over.

"This is my Aunt Rachel. She was my Daddy's best friend in high school. She's on Broadway now so I don't get to see her a lot**,**" She moved on to Blaine's side of the family.

When she was finished, she held her head high and said in a clear voice, "And that's my Family Tree."

The class and their parents clapped and Miss. Morley asked. "Does anyone have any questions for Elizabeth?"

Hands went up around the room and Elizabeth looked at Miss. Morley who nodded.

"Michael," Elizabeth pointed to a boy with dark hair and glasses.

"How are you related to Rachel?" He asked.

"Oh she-" Elizabeth stopped mid-sentence, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. "She was just really good friends with my Daddy," she said.

Another kid raised her hand, and Elizabeth called on her.

"Then why's she connected to the boy with the jersey?" she asked.

"Oh," she said, looking to the back of the room to Kurt and Blaine, who gave weak smiles which were reassuring nonetheless. "Um, that's my Daddy's step-brother."

"Why does he look like a teenager?"

"Because he died when he was 19," Elizabeth said softly. "I never got to meet him. We don't really talk about him a lot. But that's okay because we have pictures and sometimes my dads will tell my sister and me stories," By now a few tears had fallen, Elizabeth wiped them away and took a deep breath. She could see Kurt and Blaine in the back, they was crying too.

"What's his name?" A girl in the back asked.

"Finn Hudson," Elizabeth said, her vision was blurry with tears, and then she remembered something her daddy told her. "But crying that he's gone isn't going to bring him back. So when we talk about him we laugh. And we remember the happy times from when he was alive."

Everyone clapped again and Elizabeth smiled widely.

Blaine took Kurt's hand, glancing over at him as he wiped away a few tears, a proud gaze locked on their little girl.

* * *

**Hope ya'll enjoyed that. I had fun writing it (when I should have been doing homework of course) and yeah...**

**Review please :D... **


End file.
